Dream Catcher
by Fiery Rapidash
Summary: Ash, Misty, and Brock meet a new trainer named Justin, and a new pokemon. He's into misty, but doesn't stay very long. I will be adding more chapters soon, I've already gotten 3 chapters up. AAMRN.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I don't own anything very important. Oh well. Oh, and the new pokemon that is introduced in the story, its name IS spelled right. Besides, I own that pokemon. This is a story meant for a special friend of mine. He knows who he is. On with the story!  
  
Misty: 16  
Ash: 16  
Justin: 16  
Brock: 20  
  
  
Dream Catcher  
  
Chapter 1: New allies  
  
In the middle of a forest, we find Ash, Misty, and Brock. Lost once again.  
"Ash, you have the worst sense of direction than anyone else in this universe!" "It wasn't me who got us lost, Brock has the map!" Ash and Misty argued. Misty pulled out her infamous mallet.  
  
Wham!  
  
Brock fell to the ground. "Who's out there!" an unknown voice cried out. A tall boy, around Ash and Misty's age, came out from a group of trees. "Who are you?" asked ash. Suddenly, a Persian-like creature appeared next to the boy. "Sorry if I surprised you, my name's Justin" "Hi, I'm Ash. This is my friend Misty, and down there is my unconscious friend Brock." "So, what are you guys doing here?" "We were traveling to the next city, but we got lost. I was gonna challenge the gym leader. By the way, what is that?" Ash pointed to the cat pokemon. "This is my first pokemon. It's name is Tygress, it is the only one of its kind. It evolves from Persian." "If it evolves from Persian, then how come it's the only one?" "Because it was evolved with the only Ice stone in the world. And the Ice stone was recently destroyed."   
  
Justin looked at his watch for a moment "Hey you guys, its getting a bit late. We should camp out here for the night."   
They took a few minutes to set up camp. Ash and Brock shared a tent, Misty had her own, and Justin had his own. "I'm gonna stay up for a little bit longer." "Ok mist, goodnight." "Night ash." She walked over by the fire and sat down.   
  
After a little while, Justin crawled out of his tent, and sat next to Misty. "Misty can I talk to you?" "I guess so, why?" "Misty...I..."  
  
  
A/n: Evil aren't I? Trust me, you won't have to suffer very much suspense. I promise I won't repeat any of this in the next chapter. So what do think? I know its kind of short. Please review, oh, and if you flame me for spelling, you obviously don't know how to spell. I am one of the best spellers in my county. Any other flames are welcome, it will only help me become a better writer. They will also be used to roast marshmallows. R&R. Thank you.  
  
Fiery_Rapidash   



	2. New Allies

Dream Catcher  
  
Chapter 2: Saying goodbye  
  
"...I think I'm in love with you." "No you aren't" "How would you know?" "Well maybe you are, but I can't return that love." Misty glanced over at Ash's tent "you see, I already love somebody. But he doesn't know it yet." "Oh" she looked into his eyes. He was heartbroken. An hour ago when he had met them, he looked at her, with eyes full of love and compassion. "Listen, its not that I don't like you. I mean, you're really nice and everything, but I have my heart set on somebody else. But I'm glad you were honest. You have a lot more courage than I'll ever have." They both smiled.  
  
He got up and walked back to his tent. He was greeted by striped pokemon. "Hey Ty, let's get some sleep. Night misty." "Night Justin."  
She too, went back to her tent, and fell fast asleep.  
  
"Wake up sleepy heads!" Brock yelled as he went from tent to tent, getting everyone up. "Is he always up this early?" Justin asked. "Yeah, unfortunately." Ash answered. "Come on misty! Breakfast is ready." Brock continued. Misty crawled out of her tent, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
Unknowingly, both ash and Justin were watching her every move. 'She is an angel.' Both boys thought. She passed them up with a "what planet are you on?" look. They all sat down for breakfast. "I can only take you as far as the edge of the forest, from there, you're on your own."  
  
After about an hour of walking, they reached the point where they said their goodbyes. "Bye Brock, bye Ash, maybe we'll get to battle someday. Goodbye Misty." He looked into her eyes for the last time. "Goodbye Justin" at this point, they walked off in two different directions. Justin with his giant tiger going one way. Ash, misty, and Brock, the other way.   
  
  
A/n: What do you think? I'm sorry if I rush. My next chapter will be better. Please R&R.   



	3. Where are you now

Dream Catcher  
  
Chapter 3: Where are you now?  
  
As they traveled for another day or so, no one said much. Then they finally reached the next town. They immediately went to the pokemon center.  
  
"Hi professor Oak." "Oh, Hi ash. How are doing?" "I'm doing great." "That's good. Get off me Muk! Oh Misty, I have a letter for you." "Me?" "Yes, here, let me transport it to you." Through a slot on the vid-phone, an envelope slid half way out. She pulled it out and looked at the blank front. "Okay professor, I got it." She took it upstairs to the room they were staying in. As she jumped onto the bed, she looked on the back, It had a sticker with a name on it like this, Justin. Then she opened up the letter and read.   
  
Calling out your name   
Your face is everywhere  
I'm reaching out to you  
To find that you're not there  
I wake up every night  
To see the state I'm in  
It's like an endless  
I never seem to win  
I can't go on  
As long as I believe  
I can't let go  
When I keep wondering  
  
Where are you now  
What have you found  
Where is your heart  
When I'm not around  
Where are you now  
You gotta let me know  
Oh baby  
So I can let you go  
  
I can hear your voice  
Ring like yesterday  
It seems so close to me  
But yet so far away  
I should let it out  
To say what's left of me  
And close the doors of time  
To revive my dignity  
I can't go on  
As long as I believe  
I can't let go  
When I keep wondering  
  
  
Where are you now  
What have you found  
Where is your heart  
When I'm not around  
Where are you now  
You gotta let me know  
Oh baby  
So I can let you go  
  
I should let it out  
Its time to let you go  
Oh baby  
I just want to know  
  
Where are you now  
What have you found  
Where is your heart  
When I'm not around  
Where are you now  
You gotta let me know  
Oh baby  
So I can let you go  
  
P.S There's no better time than the present, to let Ash know how you feel about him   
  
  
Love  
Justin  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Do ya like it? In case you've been living under a rock, the letter is actually a song by Britney Spears. Please R&R. Thanks.  
  



	4. Nightmares

Dream Catcher  
  
Chapter 4: Nightmares  
  
Misty finished reading the letter. Her mind kept drifting back to last part. 'There's no time like the present. Wait a second, how did he know it was Ash?' she thought for another minute, and fell asleep.  
  
Ash's POV  
  
I walked in the room; I wanted to know what was in that letter. As I walked through the door, I saw her sleeping peacefully. I decided I would try to sleep. I looked over at the beautiful sleeping angel. How I wish I could tell her how I truly felt. It hurts me every time we fight. I saw her breathing pick up, which meant she must have been having a nightmare!  
Regular POV  
  
Ash got up and shook misty around until her eyes opened. Tears streamed down her face. "Ash, you're still here!" "Of course I'm still here." She wiped the tears from her cheeks. "What happened mist?" "I'd, rather not talk about it." "okay."  
  
The next day, Ash had once again, gotten a gym badge. "Now I can enter the Johto league!" Ash yelled in excitement "Yeah, and if you win the Johto league, you'll have to beat the elite 4." Brock added. "Then I'll be the master!"   
  
A/N This chapter was kinda boring I know, but I had to get to the next chapter. Tell me what you think.  



	5. The final battle

Dream Catcher  
  
Chapter 5: The final battle  
  
"Well here we are pikachu. Up against the best of the best. If we win this one buddy, we are the masters." Ash trembled quite a bit.  
Flash back  
In the first round he won, he had beaten A Nidoking with Heracross. In the second round, he had taken down a Houndoom with Feraligatr. In the third round, Maganium shattered a Gyrados. In the fourth and final round, he had burned a Kangaskhan to a crisp with Typhlosion. Now he was ready to fight the ultimate challenger. Gary.  
  
He was supposed to battle the elite 4, but had already beaten them all before, and so had Gary. They were challenging each other for the title of the Pokemon Master.  
  
Gary's first pokemon was Umbreon. "Wartortle! I choose you!" With an experienced Wartortle, and a newly evolved Umbreon, the match was easily Ash's. "Nidoqueen, go!" "Go get 'em Tauros!" Nidoqueen easily won this one. No doubt about it. "Trainers Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak are both tied. The next match decides who will become the Pokemon Master!"  
  
"Enough fooling around Ketchum! This match is mine!" "Don't count your Pidgeys before they hatch Gary!" "Arcanine! Let's show 'em what we're made of!" "Come on pikachu, let's win this!" "Pikachu! (Die doggie, die!)"  
  
"Arcanine, firespin!" "Pikachu dodge it!" "Arcanine, agility!" "Give it a thunderpunch!" "Pikachuuuuuu!!" "Arcanine! Get up, you can do it!" "Grrrrrr..." "Pikachu, thunder bolt attack!" "Arcanine use your smokescreen attack!" "Pikachu use thundershock!" "Flame thrower!".   
When the smoke cleared, both pokemon were down. "Because of uncertainties, we will have to have a sudden-death match. Last pokemon standing wins. Will each of the trainers choose two pokemon please." "Dodrio! Nidoking! Go!" "Venesaur! Muk! I choose you!" "Dodrio, Nidoking, thrash attack!" "Muk bodyslam! Venesaur end this with a solar beam!" "Saur!" All of a sudden there was a bright flash of light.  
  
"Nidoking and Dodrio are unable to battle. Ash Ketchum from Pallet town is the winner!" "Well folks, it looks like we have a new pokemon master in our midst."  
  
A/N: Well do ya like this chapter? If you are still awake, I have a feeling you'll love my next chapter. As always, please review. Thanks.   
  
  
  
  
  



	6. The ultimate prize

Dream Catcher  
  
Chapter 6: The ultimate prize  
  
Misty ran down from the stadium, Togepi at her heels. She saw Ash trying to cheer up pikachu. "Congratulations Ash!" she yelled. " Thanks mist. I couldn't have done without pikachu...or you." He told her. "What do you mean?" she asked. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, and drew closer and closer. When their lips touched, pikachu and Togepi started glowing. They broke apart and looked at the pokemon. They got a little bit bigger, as each glow took on a different form. "Rai rai!" "Toge toge!" "They've evolved!" the two teens cried out in unison "Togetic!" "Raichu!"   
  
Misty looked at Ash. He had a forlorn look in his eyes. "It's okay Ash, he's still the same pokemon. He'll still be your best friend, and be loyal to you." "I know. It's just, now that I'm the master I always wanted be, you'll probably want to go home now." Misty took a deep breath. "Ash, I would never leave you. I love you." She put her arms around him. They held each other for a moment, then it turned into a deep, passionate kiss. Every one stood there watching the two. Spectators, pokemon, Brock who was video taping the whole thing, and even Gary. Who was about to burst with laughter. "It seems like Ash Ketchum got a better prize than becoming a master!" the battling announcer's voice was heard just about every where in town. It left many others, who didn't attend the match, wondering.  
  
  
A/N: Well what do you think of my story? If I get 5 reviews, I will either write a sequel, or write more chapters. Tell me which one you think I should do. Oh, and in case you were wondering about team rocket, they were on vacation. 8) Thanks for reading, please review. P.S, I wrote all 6 chapters in only 3 hours!  
  
Fiery_Rapidash  



End file.
